1. Field
Embodiments relate to an electrolyte for a lithium battery for solid state drive backup power and a lithium battery for solid state drive backup power including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A solid state drive (SSD) may be more resistant to shock than a hard disk drive (HDD), may not have great output consumption, may use capacity more effectively, and may have a long lifespan, fast access time, and an excellent read performance.
The SSD may include a controller, a memory that stores data, and a cache memory. The memory may include a NAND flash memory and/or a DRAM memory.
The NAND flash memory may have non-volatile characteristics, may use a small amount of power, and may have a slow writing speed. The DRAM memory may have fast reading and writing speeds, and may have volatile characteristics.